The Poor Prince
by Flowing River
Summary: Rukawa meets a girl in a weird manner - just read and see. you'll end up laughing... R and R pls...!


**WARNING: This page contains information that can lead you to a severe sickness called "Throphis grojesteronemus pilasequexiaz" or a sickness of uncontrollable laughing for one whole year…**

_Disclaimers: _Slam Dunk belongs to Takehito Inoue and not to me! Nyah!

_Notes Payables:_ I am sure that Pinoys are familiar with the title… this is my first time to write all about humor so don't sue me if it's a little horny… I, mean corny! Ehem! Ehem! Ehem! That's all! Enjoy!

_Notes Receivables:_ You guys are fantastic, good-looking, marvelous, loveable and all the good things the earth can offer if you would mind sharing even a bit of your opinion about this. Your help is "APPRECIATED" Oh men, how I love reading your reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Poor Prince**

**_By: Flowing River_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PROLOGUE**

His hair was down. The light from the cascade, latticed window of the church was reflected from the same smooth hair that was mentioned. His fingers were clasped in a prayer action, matching the holiness and quiescence spread all over the place.

"God," he murmured," is it bad to take dogs for breakfast?"

His head bowed down in deep seriousness. "Lord," he prayed again, "please help me…"

"Help me…"

"Help me find anything for dinner!" he stated in deep passion and loneliness.

But suddenly… "GO AND SEARCH FOR ROACHES!!!" a big godly voice came as an answer.

He suddenly lifted his hands in the air in great happiness, "Thank you, God!" he shouted.

"Thank you for the bright idea!" he yelled again

"I knew roaches will make a good dinner! I knew it! I knew it!" he said in a voice as if he figured out that Hua Ze Lei is super-duper cuuuuteeee!

From that he stepped and ran back outside the church and fastened his bike.

**[EPISODE 1 – NAUGHTY COIN]**

He strode fast. The grey road heated from the friction of the wheels of his bicycle. After a moment, he stopped.

The wind blew fast – it swept away the blue light of his eyes. He turned back. The mystery of what he saw was indescribable, so brilliant, so grand, a treasure than can lighten up the eyes of a thousand kings.

He stepped away from his bike and bowed down to get a silver thing. Oh how great the happiness enveloped against his face! Oh silver! His sweet silver! His sparkling silver!

He lifted the thing and watched it closely through his eyes. For a moment he stared at it – as if trying to figure out the use of it. After 0.000000001 milliseconds, he smiled.

Question: What did he saw?

Answer: A radio?

Sure? Final Answer?

Ummmm… Yes!?

Eeeennnnnkkkkk… Sorry the answer is one cent.

now play the opening song of poor prince or maybe slam dunk for those who are not familiar with the series

Rukawa mounted from his bike and entered the gates of Shohoku High. His black hair was flowing smoothly and his azure eyes were focused on the brown building standing upright against his face.

ZZZZZZZzzzz… he snored once more as he tossed the silver coin high up in the air.

_Toss # 1.__ up came the silver coin._

_Toss # 2.__ The air resistance increased and made the dropping of the coin late for 0.563847 seconds._

_Toss # 3.__ Stupid wind! The coin came whirling and whirling and whirling!_

He straightened from his sleep. "_Oh no!__ The ultimate source of his roaches for dinner will be gone in one simple twitch of fingers!"_

_No! He can't allow this horrible thing to happen! _

So, he ran… He quickly mounted from his bike and followed the direction of the coin. Up, up, the coin went. Up, up, he followed.

After seconds of following, the coin finally began to drop. And…

DA – RAN!

_Guess where it drops?_

Near a radio?

EEEENNNNK! Wrong answer again!

It dropped inside the red shirt of a beautiful woman. Much like "it dropped inside her bra" was more proper.

For a moment, Rukawa stared at the woman – astonished by the great event that entwined the two of them.

_'Oh no, my coin!?' ideas were beginning to rush in Rukawa's mind. And then a brilliant idea came. HAHAHA! He's really a genius! (Oh my, that was for Sakuragi-kun)_

He smiled at the lady, and to insure promptness (tip), the lady also offered a pretty smile. He sticked into his plan and bowed low (the Japanese way of thank you, ya know!).

As if a mirror following Rukawa, the girl also bowed down. (Don't you think she's an idiot? Or a psycho? The hell, she's always imitating Rukawa)

His plan has succeeded! **Plan: When the girl bowed down the coin will fall…**

Hahaha! He's so happy seeing the girl bow. And as the two of them bow together, Rukawa looked to the direction of the coin.

Seeing the girl's cleavage and almost drooling from it, Rukawa saw that the fucking little coin for his fucking little dinner was fuckingly stucked at the girl's fucking little bra!

The hell! He was jinxed! He was jinxed! He was jinxed!

He lose all control from what happened. _What about dinner? His brothers and sisters? His mom? NOOOO!_

So, without any thinking, he inserted his big hand upon the girl's blouse and tried to get the silver coin.

The girl was shockingly horrified and started shouting, "PERVERT!" But he didn't care! His food was a million miles more important than his fucking reputation!

Still, fate didn't go with him. The coin buried more upon the woman's breast and his long, big hand can not insert itself in the tiny little blouse.

"Pervert! Pervert!" the girl screamed more, but too late, Rukawa was already going crazy about the coin.

Getting more agitated to get the coin, Rukawa pushed the girl flat on the floor. (Oh my! This is getting worse! Remember: They were in the Shohoku campus!)

"Help! Help! Noooo!" the girl was screaming loudly. Rukawa began to tear the girl's red shirt. '_My coin… My precious coin!' Rukawa was thinking while he tore the girl's clothes, revealing the white bra that she was wearing._

"Finally!" Rukawa's eyes glimmered as the silver coin came rolling about the girl's belly. He finally stood up and went mounting away with his bike.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: That afternoon, upon buying roaches, Rukawa found out that the coin was fake.**

End of Chapter 1.

More coming…


End file.
